¿Dulce o Susto?
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: [TERMINADO] [AU] [OoC] [OC] [RESUMEN] Kero deseaba tener miles de dulces, Spi lo que quería era ir a su casa y leer un buen libro, una mentira que se convirtió en verdad, dos fantasmales castaños que asustaran sin algún proposito así que ¿Dulce o Susto conseguiran?. [El crédito de la imagen no es mía]. [One-Shot]


**«¿Dulce o Susto?» CerezOo-chan Li**

****«Pre-desafío Yakuza**» ****Humor al Estilo Evil**** **

**«DDR» Card Captor Sakura [Sus adorables personajes No me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP]**

**«N/A**» **La historia es de mi autoría… Disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

**«¿Dulce o Susto?»**

* * *

— ¡La noche de brujas es divertida!, ¡Dulces y más dulces!... —un niño pequeño de 7 años de rizos rubios y ojos dorados, grito con mucha emoción—, ¡De todos los colores y sabores, serán solo míos! —imaginándose encima de una montaña de dulces, mientras los tiraba hacia el cielo.

— Spi, imagínate, seremos ¡MILLONARIOS DE DULCES! —se dirigió a su compañero de la misma edad quien se caracterizaba por sus ojos azules, serio con cabello negro como la noche.

— Y como a ti no te gustan, yo me quedare con tu parte —abrió los brazos extendiéndolos en el cielo mientras una gran sonrisa mucho más amplia se formó en su boca, dando paso a ver todos sus dientes, podrían ser perfectos pero le faltaba unos cuantos.

— Kero, no exageres —serio y sereno contesto el moreno mirándolo con aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules, una astucia impropia de ese niño se vio en sus llamativos ojos, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro pálido.

— ¿Sabes? —aquella pregunta hizo que el rubio se girara para escucharlo atentamente, sabía que «Spi» no era muy conversador como él, así que si iba a decir algo era muy importante, a sus 7 años de vida conocía muy bien a su primo Spineel, así que con aquellos encantadores ojos dorados lo vio con mucha atención.

— En aquella casa —señalo una casa abandonada al final de la calle—, existe un fantasma que regala dulces a los niños rubios de ojos dorados— a Kerberos le brillaron los ojos, ¡no lo podía creer!, era la descripción de él—, primero debes de tocar tres veces la puerta —serio hablo como si de un político se tratara— después de las tres veces debes de esperar si te responden, si se abre la puerta es porque debes entrar para así recibir montones y montones de dulces—termino su explicación haciendo que su primo soñara despierto babeando en exceso al imaginarse todo aquello.

—¡Qué esperas Spi! —luego de imaginarse una montaña de dulces solo para él, el rubio agarro la mano a su acompañante arrastrándolo literalmente.

Spineel era un niño muy opuesto a Kerberos, a él no le agradaban los dulces ya que estos lo transformaban metafóricamente hablando, pero su tío Yue lo había obligado a que acompañara a su primo fue así que no tuvo otra opción, así que invento aquel cuento para poder asustarlo. Así ya no tendría valor para seguir pidiendo más dulces y él podría regresar a su casa a leer un libro, ¡si era un plan perfecto!...

— Spi, mira —ya estando enfrente de la casa—, no recuerdo que fuera tan lúgubre… —con nervios y miedo hablo el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de Spineel.

— Si no quieres tener miles de dulces, podemos regresar con Tío Yue —sonrió de lado, ¡su plan había funcionado!, si Kero cesaba podían regresar rápidamente a su casa.

—¡NO!, —rápidamente respondió el rubio haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Yo quiero tener muchos, millones de dulces!, así que iré —la sola idea de no poder obtener tantos dulces como pudiera le había dado valor así que lentamente camino entre aquel jardín mal cuidado, la luz de la luna llena alumbraba ese camino, el viento soplo haciendo que sus rizos se movieran, un extraño paisaje delante de él se vio, mientras un Spineel abatido y aburrido lo siguió…

La casa era muy antigua de dos niveles, se notaba que nadie había vivido ahí por un largo tiempo, poco a poco llego hasta quedar enfrente de esa puerta un tanto aterradora, temblando del nervios su pequeña mano se formó en puño, con un poco más de valor toco tres veces la puerta para luego dar un paso atrás y esperar.

Segundos después una suave briza se sintió mientras la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo un ruido agudo, la oscuridad era total solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco más allá, Spineel estaba impresionado, no pensaba que iba a ser cierto lo que le había dicho a su primo y cuando iba a agarrarlo de la mano para huir de ahí, Kero entro a la casa.

* * *

—¡Hey Saku! —un fantasmal castaño hablo a su acompañante.

— Humm —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

— ¡Es noche de brujas! —habló para captar su atención.

— ¡Enserio! —con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes se levantó.

— ¡Dulces!, ¡Niños!, ¡Alegría!, ¡Libertad! —emocionada salto traspasando el techo para luego bajar lentamente.

— Shaoran, podemos salir de la casa desde hoy hasta el 4 de noviembre —alegre abrazo a su compañero, hacía años que eran dos fantasmas atrapados en esa casa, pero en esas fechas se les permitía salir de su hogares para visitar cualquier lugar, ¡a veces ser fantasma no era muy divertido!.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¡Vamos al cine! —alegré la castaña habló.

— El año pasado no fuimos, además no creo que halla mucha gente —razonó—, así que ¡es buena idea! —a pesar de ser fantasmas no les gustaba molestar a los vivos, pero su novia podía ser un tanto torpe que sin querer asustaba…

— ¿Qué ropa me pondré? —medito la castaña, mientras su acompañante se reía.

— Saku, por más que te cambies, recuerda que tu ropa será la misma —rió más para él a veces su novia podía ser tan despistada, olvidándose por completo que era un fantasma.

—¡Oh!—hizo un puchero propio de una niña—, ¡Cierto!.

En ese instante escucharon tres golpes provenientes de la puerta principal, sin detenerse a pensar la castaña corrió alegremente a abrirla, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie los visitaba, Shaoran la siguió para detenerla pero ella era más rápida, llegando a la puerta que ya estaba abierta vio como dos pequeños niños uno rubio y otro pelinegro estaban parados sin moverse, la luna llena iluminaba sus pequeños cuerpos, asombrándose de verlos se preguntó ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Estaban solos?...

— Shaoran, mira son unos niños tan adorables —con corazones en los ojos le hablo, mientras el rubio dio un paso adentro.

— Sakura no hagas nada —intento hacer que su novia no hiciera algo indebido pero fue en vano, Sakura ya estaba enfrente del niño mientras le habló.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —mientras agarraba un rizo del rubio.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó con miedo y terror Kero—, Sentí que algo me agarro el cabello.

Shaoran por su parte se llevó la mano en la cara, estaba seguro que a su novia otra vez se le había olvidado que los vivos no podían verlos ni escucharlos.

— Tranquilo, Kero, es solo imaginación tuya, solo fue el viento —Spineel intento ser razonable, intentando explicar cómo el cabello de su primo se levantaba sin que nadie más estuviera presente.

— Sakura, debes recordar que no nos ven —pacientemente le hablo el castaño.

— ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! —disculpándose se agacho varias veces ante los niños, mientras el castaño suspiraba, era lo mismo de siempre…

— Kero, sé que quieres muchos dulces pero, creo que es mejor irnos —habló Spineel mientras iba a dar un paso atrás pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba.

— ¡Eso sí que no! —la castaña lo agarro de la mano—, ¡son muy adorables quédense! —como si los escuchase la castaña rogó, olvidándose por completo otra vez que no los podían escuchar ni ver, cosa que ocasiono que Shaoran interviniera.

— Sakura, ellos no pueden oírte ni verte —separo la mano fantasmal del pelinegro, mientras se agacho a la altura del niño.

— Vete a tu casa, aquí no es un lugar para un par de niños —termino de decirle serio, olvidándose en el instante que él también era fantasma ocasionando que el niño pelinegro gritara con fuerza.

— ¡Kerbero, vámonos! —gritó el pelinegro cuando sintió como una corriente fría le daba en la cara, esto ocasiono que se horrorizara y tuviera miedo mientras intentaba huir cayo de espalda.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —intento el castaño levantarlo, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un corriente fría en todo su cuerpo, a veces ambos castaños eran tan despistados…

— ¡Santo señor de las fritangas! —gritó más aterrado, mientras arrastrándose salía de esa casa, sus piernas las sentía gelatina, mientras Kero no lo podía creer, su primo Spi estaba muy aterrado para gritar algo sin sentido, fue así que Kerberos como pudo lo ayudó a levantarse, como sus pies los ayudaron corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta desaparecer de la vista de los castaños fantasmales…

— ¡Shaoran! —la castaña fantasmal hizo un puchero…

— ¡Otra vez asustamos a nuestros invitados!...

* * *

**«FIN»**

* * *

**N/A: Hello! Mis bellas lectoras! Yo aquí reportandome XD**

En un instante de inspiración salió este One-Shot!

Estamos a unos días para que empieze Octubre ¡mes de las brujas! XD así que por ello esta pequeña historia!

**Además de que participa en un pre-desafío de mi casta! DY!**

Sin más que decir espero les halla arrancado una sonrisa XDD, el genero del humor no es lo mío así que espero por lo menos hacerlas reír! XDD

**Muchas gracias por leer! =^.^= y anticipadamente por sus reviews que me dejaran :3 XD**


End file.
